


Driver Picks the Music

by FightTheThorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Brothers, Impala, M/M, Music, No Sex, Non Consensual, Non-Sexual Bondage, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension can raise between travellers, even between brothers. Dean’s rule about the music that plays in the Impala gets challenged and Sam learns that he should be more careful what he wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver Picks the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after reading Nevermore novel.

They were just stepping out of the Hotel, the two brothers packing up their things and shoving them into the trunk. 

The mornings were usually quiet, mostly because only Sam was a morning person and Dean couldn’t stand them. He much preferred the noise of the night and the hustle and bustle that the afternoon brought. The morning should never have existed, according to Dean.

It was a few minutes before Sam checked them out, heading back out to the car with his coat hanging over his shoulders. “Had an issue with the credit card again, we’ll probably need to get a little smarter with these. I had to pay in cash.”

Dean rolled his eyes, gesturing for Sam to come in and sit, letting out a sigh as he pushed against the seat. “It’s not like we can’t just hustle some pool and get money that way. I wonder how these hotels are getting so smart. You’d think that they wouldn’t care.”

Sam frowned, shaking his head and turning his gaze out the window, blinking as he saw a few teenagers heading out to their hiding spot. 

The car roared to life, the music starting to creep up until it was blaring once again.

“Seriously, Dean. Can we go one road-trip without having to listen to your God-awful music?” Sam looked at his brother, practically begging.

Dean didn’t seem pleased with this. “You know the rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music – and I always drive – and shotgun shuts his cakehole.” 

Sam shook his head. “I’m not going to listen to another Metallica song this week. I swear, if you play it-“

“What?” Dean smirked. “I think that’s a challenge, Sammy.” He reached out, inserting a cassette tape, watching Sam as he did.

“Dean, come on.” Sam pushed the eject button as soon as Dean moved his hand away. “Just a silent ride.”

Dean looked frankly pissed. In fact, Sam had never seen him look like that before. 

“Alright, you want a silent ride? Guess what? That’s what you get.”

\----------

The car pulled into a gas station, pulling off to the side, Dean putting it in park before jumping out of his Impala. He grinned as he tapped the trunk as he walked past and into the store, deciding he’d get something to drink.

It was a very pleasant ride, quiet, just like Sam asked. 

He grabbed a soda pop from the fridge in the back and then happily spent some of his pool money before stepping back outside. 

Dean popped the lid off, taking a long swig of it as he headed back to his car.

He would admit it, there wasn’t often a time when Dean would let someone bring food into the car, let alone a drink. Still, when he got to the trunk, he slowly unlocked it and pulled it up.

His brother laid there. Sam’s hands and ankles bound tightly with the rope they kept on hand. A long rope kept Sam’s legs pulled back in a hogtie. It wasn’t just that though, Sam’s mouth had been gagged with one of Dean’s bandannas, then covered over with a few sticky pieces of tape. 

Dean wouldn’t have used so much tape, but Sam was being extra loud as he wrestled him down into the trunk. 

Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know why he decided to blindfold Sam. It wasn’t like his eyes were bothering him, well, maybe all the glaring got to him. It made for a little more fun, in all honesty. 

Sam let out a muffled insult, at least Dean thought it might be, struggling in his bonds a little. 

It’d only been an hour or two of driving. Dean swore he’d let Sam go once they got to the next Hotel, but that was really neither here nor there. 

Dean reached out and pulled a taped headphone out of Sam’s ear. “Heya, how’s my favourite brother doing?”

His brother thrashed, as if the proximity to Dean brought about more energy. It didn’t last long though, just a few mumbled growls and then he lay there, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Driver picks the music, lil’ brother. I mean it when I say shotgun shuts his cakehole. Either willingly or through force.” Dean ruffed Sam’s hair, slapping his cheeks. “Alright, I think the next Hotel is about three hours away. I’ll fill up here and we can get going. Whatcha think, Sammy?”

Sam practically screamed behind his gag, pulling at his restraints, shaking his head profusely. 

Dean chuckled. “I think you like this. You’re certainly getting a kick out of it. Remind you of old times, eh?” He put his hand on Sam’s arm, tutting. “Well, talk to you later.” He put the headphone back into Sam’s ear, taping it back in. 

He watched Sam’s renewed struggles for a minute, eventually closing the trunk and slipping into his car. Dean slipped the Metallica cassette into the player, turning up the music as he pulled around to fill that gas. 

“Driver picks the music.” Dean grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Supernatural. All credit goes to the makers of the series and the actors.


End file.
